Dib Vs Zim
by Invader Em o.0
Summary: I have now made my first story! it is just a simple Invader Zim vs. Dib story. not alot of those out there now huh? Well i hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Dib vs Zim

The begining

Once upon a time there was a skool in which a small green boy sat in a desk nearest the door. Along with this boy sat a child whose head sadly blocked the students behind him with his gargantuan head. This child's name was Dib. The boy sitting across the room from him had the name of Zim, which he always pronounced louder and an octave lower than the rest of his sentence. The teacher was droning her lecture about imploding something or other when the bell blared loudly excusing the class. As the students filed out of the room Dib gave a quick death glare to Zim and mumbled something about an autopsy.

Zim, now used to this meaningless banter simply smirked and enjoyed the scene of Dib's cranium being slammed into a wall by a skool bully. It had rained the night before and the pavement was now a minefield of watery death for the poor Irken. Strutting proudly towards his base he did his best to hide his anxiety of the polluted water.

"You're about to step in a puddle, Zim." A voice warned.

Zim made a small noise and skittered awkwardly away from the said puddle. Upon further inspection, Zim realized that, not only had he had just stumbled away from a non-existent puddle but he had also landed directly into a real puddle. Zim ran around in circles while steam emanated from his "superior" skin.

"Wow I didn't think you would actually believe me." Dib said between laughs.

After the pain finally ended Zim tried to gain some composure from his previous little mistake.

"I umm" Zim stalled. "I was just…. thought I saw kief?" Zim tried to lie.

"Ya sure." Dib said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Of corse I did." Zim spat venomously.

The Irken started wiping off the dirt from his uniform. As an afterthought he fixed his hairpiece and began to continue his walk back to his house. Dib seemed to be at a loss of what to do. He decided to head home. (This is where it gets difficult for me when they split up to 2 different places. I'm doomed!) Dib finally got to his room to go over his "Zim notes."

The now undisguised alien was down in the core of his base designing the newest way to destroy the little human that had become such a nuisance.

"Awwww it looks like a horsy!" G.I.R. noted.

The little robot flipped the paper upside-down and Zim sighed as he saw the vague "horsy" shape it had when it was held upside-down.

THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! (WOOHOO)

here...


	2. lost

Paste your docum

Chapter 2

It was a nice Saturday morning as Dib rummaged through Zim's garbage. As usual there were mainly burnt rubber piggies and gophers. "Maybe I should try to sneak into the base today." Dib thought. He had a new plan that he was just dying to try. Zim's gnomes had a blind spot in the back where nobody was expected to go. (Wow I could be a paranormal investigator for all the stuff I know about Zim. Disturbing.)

Dib checked his pocket to make sure he had his new camera. His old one was gone after the t-rex accident. Dib smirked as he thought about how that scheme had failed so miserably. Dib was interrupted by the electric green house's door slowly opening. Dib jumped into a bush and hoped he had not been seen. Last time Zim saw him going through the trash it felt a little degrading.

Zim casually strolled out of his safe ground with his little robot companion that had been oh so "cleverly" disguised. Dib knew the routine and had expected Zim to go on an "information gathering." As soon as Zim was out of sight Dib snuck around back to find a tiny abused strip of dirt that was crammed up against the building across from it. As Dib expected there was only one gnome, which was easy to pass. There was a small opening in which was probably not supposed to be an entry. It almost looked like a dog door but Dib knew better.

As Dib approached the small door a giant cannon emerged from the entry and (VIOLENTLY KILLED DIB! HA HA HA) shot randomly having been triggered by an intruder. Dib, now used to constantly being fired at, dodged the laser cannon. (Never mind. Dib lives.) As Zim returned from his little haphazardness walk with G.I.R. he noticed that his garbage had been sorted through and tossed around. Zim sighed as he realized the big headed, monkey pig thing had been in his garbage again and smirked as the insults he would fire off at the Dib-worm, rushed forth. Where was Dib? It was a strange feeling that came over Zim as he noted how free of big heads it was. "Now where did the little weasel run off to?" Zim wondered. Something wasn't right here.

As G.I.R. ran inside still dripping from the water his disguise had absorbed from his swim in the lake, Zim tried to think of what was wrong with what was going on here. (Btw somehow G.I.R. didn't short-circuit from the water.) As Zim stepped into the house he realized that nothing had changed. So what was bothering him? The small Irken strutted to the trashcan/elevator and began his decent. Down in the base Zim continued his newest scheme that G.I.R. decided to call operation "buy me a horsy."

Where was G.I.R? He had been awfully quiet since they had gotten home. Something was definitely wrong here.

G.I.R. giggled as dib quietly begged G.I.R. not to tell Zim that he was in the base. Thinking it was a game G.I.R. ran to get his master to join in on the fun. Before he could run off, Dib grabbed the little robot and covered G.I.R's mouth to stop any noise. G.I.R started wiggling thinking that it was all just so fun. "Shhhhh!" was Dib's quiet command. G.I.R. made muffled noises that would have been "YOU SOUND LIKE A SNAKE-PUPPY!" G.I.R didn't get to play with Dib as much as Zim and Dib's head was much more fun to dance on. G.I.R got an arm free and began poking Dib in the forehead at extreme speeds.

Dib tried not to make any noise as the robot's painful poking. It wouldn't have been as painful if not for the fact that G.I.R had taken off his disguise. Dib removed his hand from G.I.R's mouth to protect his forehead which proved to be a mistake as G.I.R started squealing. Dib tried to cover up G.I.R's mouth again but G.I.R had already made enough noise that he was sure Zim would hear. The robot broke free of Dib's grasp as Zim appeared in the kitchen. Zim seemed confused. "G.I.R where are you?" Zim questioned. G.I.R ran out from behind the couch. Dib's eyes widened in terror as he realized that it was too late. "G.I.R, what where you doing behind the couch?" Zim asked. "I was playing with the snake-puppy!" G.I.R responded.

"Computer, what is behind the couch?" Zim demanded. There was a slight whirring noise and the computer responded in a voice that had more attitude then most computers could have. "There is an unidentified life form that I assumed was a pig" the computer responded. "You're not here to assume!" Zim snapped. Dib noticed a small square that seemed different from the others. He started pulling on it and it opened suddenly with a burst of air. The boy wiggled into the space and it started lowering him down.

This was the most successful intrusion into the base he had tried. Once in he found the room he had entered had a giant computer and metal desk that had some sort of blueprint on it. Dib quickly picked it up and noticed the resemblance of an upside-down horse it had. (Heh heh. Running gags.) Dib promptly stuffed it into his backpack he had with him. This was easier then he thought. Sirens began to screech from every direction. Dib covered his ears and began to run to the nearest door in hope that he could find his way out.

To his terror Dib realized that he was lost in the alien's base. How long would it take for Zim to find him? It dawned on Dib that Zim had cameras scattered throughout the base and it was only a matter of time before he was captured. The child only knew where a few of the cameras where hidden. They were hard to spot due to the fact that the entire base was tangled in alien devices.

"COMPUTER!" Zim screamed, "Where did the creature go?" Having moved the couch and found the mystery life form gone, Zim began to worry.

"There is insufficient data due to the fact that all the cameras below ground have been blocked." The machine answered. G.I.R giggled to himself. G.I.R had made a game of covering every camera with burger grease.(how that completely blocks a camera we'll never know.)G.I.R's previous game made this one even more exiting. Zim's suspicions had been proven. Dib had somehow blocked all the cameras. This was worse than he thought. Zim stepped onto the panel Dib had just used to escape.

Zim found his latest plan gone and made a mental note to protect his plans better. Dib continued to run through various doors and up elevators. He only became more confused. Sure he had made it into the base but how did he get out now? How did Zim manage to keep track of all these doors? As these questions circulated through his head the sirens stopped. Zim sighed as he switched off the sirens. They had only made it worse. His eyes were locked in a determined glare as he tried to guess where the Dib-smell could be. (why does everyone use the word Dib-smell?) Dib ran past the "experiments room" that he had been confined in multiple times when he had been captured by his nemesis.

PLEASE RESPOND OR I WILL DIE OF SADNESS AND BE UNABLE TO CONTINUE! do it or else i kill dib!

ent here...


End file.
